justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In
"Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In" von The Fifth Dimension, bedeckt von The Sunlight Shakers in der Hauptreihe, ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now, Dance on Broadway, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers 'P1' P1, a girl, looks like Good Girl. She wears the flower crown first worn by Starships, as well as an orange bra, a pair of short denim pants and a pair of brown boots. She also wears some accessories on her left hand and an orange coat. She has long flowing brown hair. P2 P2, a woman, wears a one-piece dress which covers her entire torso. She also wears an orange headband over her frizzy brown hair as well as golden yellow wedges. Aquarius coach 1 big.png|P1 Aquarius coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is very floral. There are very bright colors at one point and dark clouds in a night sky at another point. A colorful assortment of flowers also appears. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: Hug each other. Gold Move 3: Join your hands and move them upwards. Gold Move `.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Auftreten in Mashups Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In appears in the following Mashup: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Trivia *Although not credited, this is the first 5th Dimension song in the series. *The cover is slightly shorter than the original. *The routine is supposed to act like a mother and daughter relationship. However, in the mashup for Love Is All, it's seen as a sisterly relationship. *The dancers hold hands at time making it feel like a "Hold My Hand" mode. *The flower crown was recycled from Starships. *P2 looks like the dancer in Umbrella. *The dancers reappear in the Mashup for Love Is All, which coincidentally, is another song covered by The Sunlight Shakers. *The beta version of this song had the Pictograms very different from the final version being green and red instead of light blue and orange. * Jessie J and Tyler Oakley use P1's avatar on the Just Dance 2015’s World Dance Floor. * A move is recycled from Love You Like A Love Song. * In the preview, the hug was not counted as a Gold Move.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwtO_jYZgc8 Gallery aquarius.jpg|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In Aquarius_(Let_the_Sunshine_in)_Just_Dance_2014.jpg AquariusLetTheSunshineIn.jpg|Beta Element (Different Coloured Pictograms) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP1.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2014 Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP2.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2014 117.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2015 118.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2015 aquarius pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms aquariusopener.png aquariusmenu.png spaceback.png|1 background anback.png|2 background flowback.png|3 background corusback.png|4 background aquarius_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos Aquarius (Let the Sunshine in) Just Dance 2014 - Aquarius Let The Sunshine In by The Sunlight Shakers Just Dance Now Aquarius Let the Sunshine In 5 stars Aquarius Let The Sunshine In - The Sunlight Shakers - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Aquarius Let The Sunshine In 5 stars Dance on Broadway Gameplay - "Aquarius Let the Sunshine In" - High Score Of 57,500 Points References Site Navigation en:Aquarius/Let the Sunshine Init:Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1960s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Weibliche Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechter Quartette Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Ruhige Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in Dance on Broadway Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Bedeckt Kategorie:Verkürzte Lieder Kategorie:Verstorbene Künstler Kategorie:Juliana Herrera Kategorie:Shirley Henault Kategorie:Lieder von The Sunlight Shakers